Nice Legs Daisy Dukes
by Kaizoku-nii-chan
Summary: I enjoy this fanart of Kagami in booty shorts way too much. (Image is by つn on Pixiv; ID #1486191)


Aomine paused the latest NBA 2K as the sound of Kagami's voice creeped up behind him. Recognizing his distinct laughter, he set the controller down and padded his way down the hall to investigate what had his boyfriend so tickled.

Finally reaching the bedroom, he was greeted by the sight of the redhead bent over, palms of his hands gripping his knees as his body heaved with each bark of laughter. Kagami remained unsteady on his feet, and soon his body sank to floor, his face slowly connecting with the wood surface.

"Kagami...what the hell do you have on."

Kagami's body continued to shake as his laughter, rising in volume, beat against Aomine's eardrums. Kagami had the most indescribable laugh out of anyone Aomine had ever met. His deep voice would climb a few octaves as his belly elicited uproarious sounds of his enjoyment. Sometimes it would start off small, a low rumble that would crescendo into a symphony of screeches, the occasional snort, and a harsh intake of breath that mirrored the mating call of a female seal (in Aomine's opinion anyway, although he wasn't really an expert on the mating calls of seals. Or any other animal for that matter). One thing was for certain though, that laughter never failed to sink its claws into Aomine's skin and possess him into generating his own, involuntarily of course. Although, Kagami's current state of dress might also have had something to do with why Aomine was having a fit of giggles.

"Why do you...why do you have those."

Kagami turned his head to the side to face him, his body still sprawled out across the floor.

"I found them hiding...under the futon."

Aomine continued gasping for air, his own laughter escaping as his eyes took in the sight of his rival, on the floor face first, in a pair of cut off jean shorts. And Aomine wasn't particularly privy to fashion, but he was pretty certain that those particular shorts the redhead was sporting were meant for a person of the opposite sex. Another question sprang into his brain as he tried, without much luck, to calm himself down.

"Why do they fit?"

Another burst of giggles ripped out of Kagami's mouth as he tried to sit himself upright, eventually settling to having his back rest against the futon.

"I don't even know. I was going to put them on and fuck with you while you were playing your game. But then I caught myself in the mirror and thought, 'Wow, my ass looks really good in these.'"

His bellowing laughter started up again, reaching out and grabbing the tanned male still standing in the doorway. Aomine let himself be pulled forward, coming to stand in front of the redhead whose body was still shaking with delight.

"Come stand up and let me see then. You know I'll be the perfect judge."

Kagami shook his head vigorously, eyes squeezed shut and smile threatening to rip his face in half.

"I'm still trying to figure out how these even fit."

"Whose are they?" An unthreatening smirk settled upon Aomine's face. He was thankful every time the two of them shared moments like this. Aomine was willing to bet there weren't many people out there who knew how goofy Kagami could really be. It made his heart swell to know that the redhead felt this comfortable around him to be able to show this other side of himself.

"I'm like 99 percent sure that they're Alex's."

"Why only 99 percent?"

"Well are they yours?"

"You know damn well those aren't mine, idiot."

"Then I'm 100 percent sure they are Alex's. You guys are the only two who have slept in this bed besides myself."

Aomine bit back a retort as to _why Alex was still sleeping in his bed_ and opted to ask, "But still, why the fuck do they fit?"

Kagami finally stood himself up and faced him, eyes rich with mirth and shining with tears that had leaked through. The warmth of his smile easily rivaled the golden hue of a classic autumn afternoon. That annoying muscle in Aomine's chest fluttered.

"I guess I'll just attribute it to one of the many mysteries of women's fashion."

"What, you think they're magic shorts?"

"Well do you wanna see how great my ass looks in them?"

Kagami turned around and cocked his hip playfully to the side to demonstrate. A cool smile danced across Aomine's face as he inspected the redhead's bottom, sun-kissed cheeks barely peeking out from under the frayed hem of the shorts. He was only mildly shocked at how cute he looked. After all, it was pretty common knowledge that Kagami had a great ass. The shorts just further enhanced it.

"Hmm, well your ass does look pretty magical in them," he murmured, large hand reaching out to squeeze Kagami's jean clad booty. Kagami smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me you pervert, I'll kick your ass."

"Yeah man, look how threatening you are wearing booty shorts."

Kagami snorted as he tried to regain what little dignity he had left by pulling the shorts down to cover his bottom. Aomine wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him tightly against his frame.

"They do look really good on you though, Bakagami," his lips grazed his temple,"honest. You know I wouldn't lie about anything relating to your ass."

As Kagami's hands attempted to beat him away, Aomine curled his other arm around his waist to pull him even closer. Kagami huffed and pouted, his lips twitching defiantly as he tried to hold back a smile. Aomine leaned forward to plant a sloppy kiss to his cheek, causing the redhead to let out a very _manly_ shriek.

"Come on Bakagami, stop trying to fight it. You could probably even beat me playing 1 on 1 in these things. I'd be too distracted anyway."

"Fuck you," Kagami responded with a hearty shove. There was some light wrestling, mainly from Kagami trying to extract himself from the blue haired bastard's clutches, and the two eventually wound up flopping back onto the futon.

After the giggles bouncing between the two died down, they gazed at one another as a comforting lull settled around them. The dusky colors of the sky blended and washed over the pair through the open window as they found solace in each other's presence. Aomine, lying on his back, wrapped an arm around Kagami's body as the other laid a hand on his chest. Kagami's hand that was trapped between his body and the bed wound over his stomach to grasp Aomine's hand that was waiting for it on his side. They threaded their fingers together.

"My birthday's coming up soon. You should definitely wear these for me again." He reached down and gave Kagami's backside another light squeeze. Kagami moved his hand to flick his chin but didn't remove the hand from his bottom.

"Mm, maybe. If you're a good boy that is."

"Oh? A good boy? I thought you liked it when I was bad."

Kagami sucked his teeth and tried to ignore the pleasurable twitch in his lower-half as Aomine moved his head closer to lay more soft kisses to the lids of his eyes. Getting a boner in a pair of tight hot pants would not be an ideal situation for him right now. Speaking of which.

"Oi, how do you suppose I'm going to get these things off?"

"Huh? Why do you wanna take them off? I'm still enjoying how adorable you look."

"Yeah well, my ass may look cute but my balls are kind of suffocating right now."

Aomine hummed as his lips rested against his forehead.

"Just a little while longer Bakagami. It'd make me really happy."

Kagami wanted to throw himself out the window with how sickeningly sweet they were being to each other. If someone would have told him a couple months ago that he would be cuddling with Aomine on his bed wearing a pair of booty shorts he would have threatened to eat them alive.

Being in the moment however, it didn't matter how embarrassing they were being with each other. Kagami cared about Aomine deeply, and he knew the other felt the same. Making him happy made Kagami happy.

"Like I said, if you're a good boy maybe these babies will make another appearance for a certain someone's birthday. All bets are off though if you skip anymore practices for the next couple of weeks leading up to your next game."

Aomine feigned exasperation but the gentleness in his eyes remained.

"Ahh, it's so troublesome, but I guess I'll do it for the greater good."

"Also let my team win during our next match."

"Hell no."

Kagami's lips turned downward in a mock frown but he snuggled closer. Aomine poked him in the side, then moved his hand back down to rub soothing circles on his backside.

"That actually feels nice."

"Enjoy it now. I'm gonna wreck it later."

"Wow dude, you seriously know how to kill a good vibe."

"Nah, you love it though."

Kagami turned his head up and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"Yeah, I guess so."


End file.
